Harry Potter y la Tecnologia Muggle
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: [Drabble] Voldemort no se compara con lo que Harry Potter está a punto de enfrentarse... (Lime) Fic ganador en los Premios Fuego Esmeralda 2014


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**SUMARY:** Voldemort no se compara con lo que Harry Potter está a punto de enfrentarse...

* * *

**Harry Potter y la Tecnología Muggle**

—Perfecto! en que lio me estoy metiendo, que Merlín me ayude!

Harry Potter estaba frente a un gran problema, no había sido suficiente el haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, esto no tenía nada que ver, no se comparaba, pero a estas alturas, prefería estar frente al mismísimo Tom Riddle en lugar de ese aparato desconocido para el niño que vivió.

—Bien, veamos… ¿cómo dijo Lily que se hacía esto? —el moreno trató de recordar la ocasión en que su hija le había explicado por enésima vez como encender el ordenador—. Creo que era este botón… genial, muy bien, ahora… —la computadora empezó a cargar—. De acuerdo… diablos estúpido mus que hace lo que quiere —tomó el mouse desesperado moviéndolo hacia todos lados y en ocasiones lo azotó contra el escritorio—. Bien, era en… claro! Inicio, después, Internet, ¡bien Potter!... ahora Google, ¿Pero cómo se escribía? ah si Facebook.

_Regístrate_

_Es gratis (y lo seguirá siendo)_

—¡Ja! como si yo fuera a pagar por algo como esto —bufo.

_Nombre_

—Obvio Harry Potter

_Tu correo electrónico_

—Mmm ¿Donde lo escribí? —comenzó a buscar entre todas sus anotaciones de la agenda que Hermione le había regalado en Navidad—. Perfecto aquí esta, veamos es hjamesp —escribió letra por letra, tardándose varios minutos…

_Vuelve a escribir tu correo_

—¿Qué? ¿otra vez?, ok (otro rato mas… )

_Contraseña_

—Veamos…¿cómo dijo Hermione? ah sí "unas palabras que sean difíciles que alguien averigüe y que tu recuerdes perfectamente" mmm ya se "sapo en escabeche" ¡perfecto!

_Fecha de nacimiento_

—¡Dioses! ¡pero que clase se preguntas hacen!... Mes Julio Día 31 Año 1980

_Mujer - Hombre_

—¿Por supuesto que hombre! —clic— Ahora...

_Registrarse_ -nueva ventana-

—Blah blah blah, creo que ya esta, después me encargare de... ¿que es esto?... wow ¡tantas invitaciones de amistad!. Fred _aceptar_, George _aceptar_, Bill _aceptar_, Fleur _aceptar_, Seamus _aceptar_, Neville _aceptar_, Hannah _aceptar_, Rolf _aceptar_, Luna _aceptar_, Ron _aceptar_, Hermione _aceptar_, Oliver _aceptar_, ¿Hagrid? ¡vaya! no sabía que también estaba metido en esto, _aceptar_... ¿Qué? ¿Dean? ¡ja! por supuesto que ¡no!... o pensándolo mejor… bien dicen que debes estar cerca del enemigo ¿no? _aceptar,_ ¿Romilda? ¡NO!, _re-cha-zar_ "no vaya a ser que quiera mandarme por aquí una nueva pasión de amor" —pensó— ¡Cho! —miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había visto que su ex-novia le había mandado una invitación, y obviamente no encontró a nadie espiando o merodeando por ahí ya que se encontraba solo en la casa— _rechazar_ definitivamente, no quiero problemas con nadie… ¡Ginevra! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Condenada bruja! Si había dicho que esto no le llamaba la atención, _aceptar_, pero me va a oír…. ¿Molly y Arthur? Esos gemelos sí que lograron convencerlos —sonrió.

Varias invitaciones aceptadas y rechazadas después…

—Bien, ahora sigue eso del Tuiter, abrir nueva ventana… bien… Google… Tuiter

_Quizás quisiste decir: Twitter_

—Sí, si como sea

_Bienvenido a Twitter_

_Descubre lo que está pasando ahora con las personas y grupos que te interesan_

—Como si me importara tanto —bufo otra vez.

_¿Eres nuevo en Twitter?_

_Regístrate_

—Eso es obvio ¿no?

_Nombre completo_

—Al menos aquí si pensaron en que hay quienes tienen dos nombres y que además tienen madre… Harry James Potter Evans. _enter._

_Tu correo electrónico _-otro minuto más-

_Contraseña_

—¡Merlin! Cómo les gusta hacerme pensar... mmm… "porque soy glorioso", bueno, al menos de algo me esta sirviendo ese poema…

_Registrarse en Twitter _-clic-

—¡¿56 peticiones de seguimiento?! wow veamos de quien se trata…

Varias peticiones de seguimiento después….

—¿Harry? —lo llamó la pelirroja al salir de la chimenea. Vio una luz proveniente del despacho de su marido, entró—. Por el amor de Merlin, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? —cuestionó al entrar, se dio cuenta de la oscuridad y busco el interruptor—. Y a oscuras… y… —se detuvo al ver a Harry detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Estás ocupando la computadora? ¿Te sientes bien? —se acercó a su marido.

—Oh vamos linda son muchas preguntas a la vez ¿no crees? —contesto Harry sin apartar la vista del monitor.

—Pero Harry… si quiera voltea a verme ¡HEY! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! No tienes porque pegarme —dijo sobándose la nuca.

—¡Pues hazme caso! —grito Ginny a su lado con las manos en la cintura.

—Te estoy haciendo caso —refutó.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Y al menos sabes en que hora vives? —negó con la cabeza aún mirando el monitor—. Son las tres de la mañana —le mostró su reloj de pulsera en la cara logrando por fin la atención de Harry.

—¡¿QUE?! —grito crispado—. ¿Y hasta esta hora vas llegando? —se puso de pie.

—¡Harry! Te dije que la despedida de soltera de Victoire iba a ser en grande —contesto la pelirroja alzando los brazos con una gran sonrisa.

—Si entendí eso, pero no que duraría… —Harry miro hacia el techo pensativo—. ¡Casi doce horas!

—Bueno, ya olvida eso —dijo restándole importancia—. Ahora explícame que estás haciendo, tú NUNCA habías tocado la computadora, cuando intentaste usar la de Lily la trabaste —Harry no contesto. Cerró los labios en una línea—. ¿Sí?

—Bueno… ya sabes Gin…

—¿Qué cosa? —entrecerró los ojos—. No me digas que estás viendo esas páginas de las que hablaron Fred y George el otro día —Ginny volvió a poner las manos en jarra fulminando a Harry con la mirada. El ojiverde trago en seco.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Cómo se te ocurre. Mira, hice mi cuenta en Facebook y en Tuiter —le señalo el monitor.

—Twitter Harry, Twitter —lo corrigió haciendo énfasis.

—Sí, eso.

—No puede ser. ¡Si tú te negabas a modernizarte en la tecnología muggle! —frunció el ceño.

—Pues sí, pero ya me arrepentí —miro a la pelirroja y recordó algo—. Además, ¿tú qué me dices? Igual dijiste que eso no te interesaba y mira —movió el mouse haciendo clic en otra pestaña— Tú también tienes facebook. Y EXPLÍCAME TODAS ESAS FOTOS QUE TIENES DE LOS JUGADORES DE LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS —busco entre las actualizaciones de su mujer—. ¿QUE ES ESO DE "AL DIABLO EL PRÍNCIPE AZUL, YO QUIERO QUE HENRY CAVIIL ME AZOTE"?

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No son lindos? —sonrió— Y lo de Henry es solo un grupo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡NO GINEVRA! ¡NO SON LINDOS! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE ESE TAL HENRY TE AZOTE!

—¡NO ME GRITES POTTER! ¡Es solo un maldito grupo!

—¡TU NO ME GRITES!

—Arrrggg… ya olvídalo.

—No voy a olvidar nada, quiero que me expliques ESO —volvió a señalar el monitor.

—Son solo imágenes. Y ¡MUGGLES! Ni que fueran mágicas —Harry bufo.

—Gracias a Merlín que no lo son —chasqueo la lengua.

—Bueno, ya no te enojes no tiene nada de malo, lo juro. Y no soy la única, Hermione y Hannah hacen lo mismo.

—Sí, pero da la cosa que TU eres MI MUJER y si a ellas no les dice nada ni Ron ni Neville no es mi problema.

—Ellos lo saben y no se pusieron así como tú —le clavo el dedo índice en el pecho.

—Perfecto. ¡Lo que faltaba!

—Por favor Harry —la pelirroja se acercó a él y comenzó a hacer pucheros—. No te enojes, ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo —sonrió— Anda, quita esa cara de mala leche —pidió acariciando su rostro con una mano.

—Gin, no empieces —sin hacerle caso se pego mas a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente y rozo sus labios con los de Harry.

—Lo que estás haciendo —gimio al sentir el cuerpo de su mujer.

—Sólo si me perdonas —le susurro contra sus labios.

—¿Perdonarte? —Harry ya no tenía cabeza para pensar, la mano hábil de su mujer acariciándole la retaguardia no ayudaba mucho.

—Si, por llegar a esta hora —Ginny se apretó contra él. Suspiró por el contacto. Lo que sintió en el vientre la hizo darse cuenta que estaba teniendo éxito.

—No, eso no estábamos discutiendo —la pelirroja sonrió triunfante.

—Claro que sí. ¿y sabes qué? Te perdono.

—¿Perdonarme? —preguntó incrédulo— Yo no hice nada.

—Oh claro que si —ronroneo la pelirroja en el oído de su marido— Mira que ponerte a chatear a altas horas de la madrugada con quien sabe qué fulanas.

—Yo no…

Ginny no lo dejo terminar a causa de un beso, el que a los segundos Harry profundizo.

Más tarde…

—¿Harry? —lo llamó sobre su pecho.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Estas dormido?

—Si —contesto muy suavemente.

—¿En verdad? —sonrió. Como respuesta Harry comenzó a acariciarle el sedoso cabello pelirrojo—. Yo sólo quiero que tú me azotes —Ginny sonrió mientras su dedo índice hacia un recorrido desde su cuello hasta la parte baja del vientre de Harry.

—¿Ya no te importa ese tal Henry? —cuestionó Harry con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—No, además, él ya tiene a su novia Natalia, él es todo suyo —dijo y comenzó a besarle el mismo camino que su dedo anteriormente había hecho.

—Me da gusto saber eso —musito Harry ahogando un gemido, entonces ella con una sensual sonrisa apoyándose sobre el pecho de su marido se colocó encima de él.

Harry la contemplo unos segundos y le apartó un rojizo mechón rebelde de la cara. Llevo los labios a sus senos, acariciando sus sensitivos pezones, humedeciéndolos, pellizcándolos hasta hacerlos despertar mientras acariciaba sus trémulos muslos. Ginny tenía las manos en su cabello controlando el movimiento de su cabeza. Ella suspiro y arqueó la espalda hasta que no pudo más.

—Me encanta verte así, perdiendo la cabeza —dijo Harry mientras su boca regresaba a los labios de Ginny.

—A tu edad deberías refrenarte un poco —gimió Ginny contra sus labios sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

—¿A mis 34? Para nada, además, nunca me canso de usted, señora Potter —Harry emitió un gruñido de placer cuando ella le rozó un pezón con los labios. Harry coloco tiernamente una mano sobre la suave curva de su trasero, Ginny gimió de placer al sentir su caricia.

—Te amo —dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano libre.

—Y yo a ti —la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor.

Harry la atrajo hacia sí, la beso con pasión, y con un movimiento completo y seguro de sus caderas se sumido en ella haciéndola jadear, haciéndola arquear más la espalda. Ginny se movía encima de él, haciendo girar sus caderas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Harry guiaba sus movimientos con las manos. Ella lo absorbía por completo, lo llevaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía latir dentro de ella, cada vez más duro hasta que creyó que ya no era posible estarlo más. Intentó prolongarlo, pero era una batalla perdida. Ginny gritó, experimentando un millón de sensaciones tan intensas que se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos. Y después de una embestida final, sus músculos internos se cerraron a su alrededor, disfrutando de los espasmos de Harry quien con un gemido se abandonó al profundo placer de compartir su cuerpo y su alma con su mujer.

—Eres insaciable —murmuro Ginny dejándose caer contra su dorso, intentaba buscar aire, notó los fuertes latidos del corazón de Harry contra su pecho.

—Tú no te quedas atrás fresita —dijo Harry mientras estrechaba a Ginny entre sus brazos tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dijo Ginny separándose de Harry, se sentó a su lado cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

—¿Qué es? —Harry se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarla fijamente. Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Vas a ser otra vez papá —soltó Ginny sin más con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Quizás por fin llegue nuestra querida Hayley —sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi vida —murmuró Harry y ella se inclinó para besarlo suavemente—. ¿Cuanto...?

—Cinco semanas —susurró. Harry la atrajo a él para volver a besarla—. Mañana tengo cita para la primera ecografía.

—Se me ha ocurrido una genial idea de cómo podremos celebrarlo —murmuro Harry con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Ginny soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su larga cabellera caía sobre su espalda como una cascada. Harry la miro embelesado, ella era la mujer perfecta, sabía perfectamente que no se había equivocado al haberla elegido como su mujer, la madre de sus tres hijos, y ahora cuatro. Entonces la risa de Ginny se ahogo, la boca de Harry sobre su piel le causo deliciosas sensaciones que tuvo que dejarse tender nuevamente sobre la cama.

Para Harry, ella era su único amor y él no podía pedir nada más.

**Finite Incantatem**


End file.
